Wrong Conclusion
by CinsGotOED
Summary: This is a one-shot for the FML contest. It includes a divorced Bella and almost divorced Edward. What happens when they meet? Should one of them been more honest?


**FML Contest**

**Title: Wrong Conclusion**

**Pen name: CinsGotOED**

**Characters: Bella/Edward Alice Rosalie Jasper Emmett James **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters but I do own divorcing fucked up Edward. FML is its own website but the prompt at the end was borrowed to me to make this one-shot.**

**Bella**

"Oh, Edward...YES!!!"

Another night… another amazing round. I'd been having incredible sex with the man of my dreams for the past few months. One of these days I would not fall under his alluring spell and I would have the conversation with him that he had seriously been distracting me from the question I yearned to ask. I live with two other roommates and for some reason we always ended up back here at my dingy apartment in downtown Phoenix.

The question, '_Why the fuck do we not go back to your place?' _usually sat on the tip of my tongue, waiting for the right moment to spill. But the right moment always seemed to be overshadowed by the gentle slip of his tongue on mine or the delicate caress of his fingers across my easily aroused skin. The "question" always seemed to slip away from my mind as we'd come together beneath the sheets.

A part of me sensed that maybe the man of my dreams in a suit was married. He was definitely at the right age, had a great job at a multimillion dollar company, and was so fucking sexy that my roommates promised if I ever let him go they were diving right in.

"Baby, that was incredible," he whispered into my ear.

"Isn't it always?" I turned back and kissed his cheek.

He looked at the clock, and it was a few minutes past ten. He would be heading out the door soon.

"Why do you always leave? I see no reason why you can't ever spend the night."

"Baby, I didn't know that you wanted me to stay. I promise I want to, but I would never make it to work on time in a fresh suit if I didn't go home." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. _God damn it! _I knew he was trying to get me to lose my train of thought again.

"Well, I am asking you to." I pushed away from him in a feeble attempt to get a grasp on my thoughts. "So what if tomorrow you bring fresh clothes and stay with me till the sun comes up?

"How about this weekend?" he asked. "I have a lot of early morning meetings over the next few days and I know if I stay we will get very little sleep." He began to trace his fingers over my ass. _Why did he always distract me?_

"Okay," I pouted,_ "_But you are staying this weekend. I don't want any ifs, ands or buts about it. Actually, I have a better idea. Since you don't have any roommates, why don't I stay with you?"

And there it was. My insatiable yearning to know more about this man was finally out in the open, leaving me dizzy and anxious to hear his response. I could see the hardened expression creep across his face. This was the first time I'd brought up actually going to _his place. _

"I don't know baby. My new place really isn't set up yet and I wouldn't want to bring you there until it's done."

I'd been with Edward for three months and in that time he had not mentioned moving to a new place. I couldn't see how his apartment wouldn't be livable yet. I could tell Edward had a little OCD because he would never just throw his clothes on the floor and he would always put his shoes in the corner. I'd even notice my bathroom rearranged and organized after he'd been in it. But still, wherever he called home would suit for a weekend alone and would be better then a weekend shared with Rosalie and Alice.

"Edward, I really don't mind. We could even work on it together. I wouldn't mind helping you finish because then we could actually have some real alone time together."

He sighed and closed his eyes before he spoke. I'd seen that look before, the look that gave me the feeling that he was about to lie to me. "Bella, I have an interior designer working on the place. I don't think we would really do much but be in the way."

The subject had quickly grown uncomfortable, for both of us.

"Okay…fine. We will spend the weekend here. But promise me that soon you will take me home with you."

"I promise I will," he spoke softly and kissed my lips as he began to slide out of the bed. He was dressed and out the door before I could find another way to argue my side.

"Well, that went well," I sighed to myself. I slid down into my bed, alone, and listened to Edward's footsteps fade down the hallway.

XX

"Alice, I'm beginning to think he's married or maybe even living with someone."

"What? No way! I don't see a ring on his finger."

"Do you really think he would wear a ring in front of me if he was married?"

"Oh Bella, you guys are meant for each other. He can't be married. Trust me, I'm never wrong."

"I hope so. After the divorce, I really don't want to get involved in another relationship that doesn't have a happy ending."

XX

I moved to Phoenix from Forks, Washington after Jake and I divorced. We married when I turned 21. I had been with him for so long that it just felt like the right thing to do. It was the next step on the ladder of life…more like a big lesson on the ladder of mistakes. I don't think I ever really loved Jake in that way, but when he asked me to be his wife I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. Jake relied on me for everything and the longer I stayed married to him the more I felt my life spinning into a never ending circle of entrapment. I had lost myself by being with Jake, in a way that was unhealthy, for both of us. I could feel the resentment growing towards him and I had to get out before the damage was irreversible.

My best friends from high school moved to Phoenix after college. We went to school in sunny California and they refused to go back to the cold and the rain. I wish I had been strong enough to have moved with them then. Instead I made the worst mistake of my life. But now I was slowly making the journey from being Mrs. Jacob Black to finding the Bella I had once been. I had a second chance to be truly happy.

My first night here we were at O'Conner's Pub, getting our drink on and enjoying the single life. That was the first time I saw Mister Beautiful. He walked in the door wearing an Armani suit that probably cost more than my 1957 Chevy truck. He approached the bar and sat down. The girls watched me curiously as I got lost in his overwhelming presence.

Without skipping a beat, Alice and Rose nodded at each other.

"Oh yeah, Bella needs to get laid by that hot ass tonight," Rosalie practically screamed, grabbing attention from anyone who was within ear shot. I was wasted, but she was beyond obliviated.

"Rose, I am not here to meet some random guy and fuck him."

Alice turned back to face me while holding a hand to Rose's lips. "Bella you have only ever been with one man. You need to broaden your horizons. What better way than with sexy over at the bar. Oh wait…he's not there… he is walking over to us." Alice wasn't even looking in his direction. How the fuck did she know what he was doing?

"Hello ladies! Can I offer to buy you a drink?" Sexy and smooth! Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind getting into his pants tonight.

_Geez Bella! Snap out of it. That's the Sex on the Beach that you've been drinking all night talking. No random sex with strangers…remember? You can't just go sleeping with the first piece of ass that walks your way._

I wasn't doing a very good job of convincing myself.

"Sure! My pixie friend here and I are great with another shot of Jager, but I'm not sure if our friend there is having any more." Rosalie was slurring as she was talking.

"Would you like a drink beautiful?" His green eyes met mine and I melted under his intense stare. I couldn't form the word yes so I just nodded.

"Is that a Sex on the Beach you're drinking?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded again.

"Okay then ladies. I'll be right back."

"Bella, he just called you beautiful. You are so banging him tonight."

"Rosalie, will you shut up and stop embarrassing me."

"I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you take him home. If not, he's all fair game."

Sexy man in the suit walked back with the drinks and pulled a chair from another table to come sit with us. He looked at me while the girls took their shots and held out his hand to introduce himself. I chugged back half the drink before I met his hand with mine to finally introduce myself.

_Oh fuck! That last drink was all I needed. I think I now see two sexy men in a suit._

"My name is Bella, and I just got divorced. It's my first day as an ex-wife and I'm so drunk I have no clue what I am talking about."

He chuckled inwardly, and his mouth turned up in a crooked grin.

"Well Bella, the ex-wife, my name is Edward. It's nice to meet you."

A few hours and drinks later I was sure that I had told Edward my whole life story. I may have even thrown in there that Jake was never able to get me to orgasm and I would have to find a way to finish myself. I also told him that I never wanted to meet another man that wasn't self sufficient and definitely didn't want a man with any drama. I was pretty sure I sounded like an ass. There was no way Edward was ever going to speak to me again.

The bar was closing up and Rose and Alice had disappeared with some random guys they had met.

"Edward, it was nice to meet you, but I should probably get going?" I said as I stood and almost fell into the table and onto Edward. He grabbed my arm to stop me from face planting into his crotch and I was grateful yet disappointed that I had not made it there _yet_ tonight.

"Bella, I had a wonderful time tonight. Maybe I can walk you home. It is pretty late and if something happened to you and I never got to see you again, I would hate myself."

"It's okay Edward. I think I can protect myself."

"No Bella," he said with a stern voice. "I feel it's my job to protect you." I was afraid to tell him no.

"Alright then, let's get going."

We walked to my apartment, well more like Edward carried me there being a complete gentleman and steadying me when my tangled feet couldn't handle the walk. As we reached the front door of the building, Edward took the key out of my hand and said he was going to help me up. I could barely walk straight on the sidewalk and I was sure the stairs would be a task not obtainable in my state. So I agreed.

We reached the front door and I turned to face him. I wanted to invite him in but who the hell invites a guy they just met in at 2am? Suddenly, he placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me close to him.

"I've wanted to do this all night. I'm sorry if I'm being forward and I probably shouldn't since you've been drinking but I don't know if you will wake up and remember me tomorrow." He moved in close and then covered my lips with his and full on kissed me.

I was not sure how long we were out there but I swear I felt like I was about to orgasm just from his mouth over me.

"Maybe you'd like to come inside and finish that?" I could not believe the words that rolled from my lips but I was free, single and needed to just get properly fucked. I didn't care that I was drunk. I wanted to feel alive and that was something I had probably never felt. Edward's kiss had my body energized.

Let's just say that was the first night I orgasmed without my little pink rabbit.

XX

**Edward**

"She's really fucking me over Jasper. The house, the cars, the vacation home… She even froze my, _not our_ god damn bank accounts. I'm going to be left with nothing. I can't even afford to live in an apartment right now."

"Edward, dude, relax! It's going to work out. Tanya is a gold digging bitch. We tried to warn you about her but you were _in love _and couldn't see past her tits and supple ass."

"What is talking about her ass and tits going to accomplish? I can't wait till this divorce is over and settled. I'm grateful that my Mom and Dad are letting me stay with them till this is done, but I am so god damn sick of sneaking in the side door. I swear if I get caught and arrested or some shit, I'm going to lose it."

"Sorry man. I wish I could be of better assistance but I barely fit in my parent's basement. What we do need is a boy's night out to find you someone to take your mind off of the bitch. It's Friday. Lets go bar hopping."

"It's cool, Jasper, and yeah, a night out sounds like an awesome fucking idea."

XX

Boy's night out started out a disaster. Jasper and Emmett were still single and living like college boys. They got wasted before happy hour was even over and both hopped into a cab to go home before it was even 11pm.

This was my first night out since the separation and I wasn't ready for it to end yet. I was walking passed O'Conner's Pub when I saw the most beautiful woman in the world sitting at a table. For those few seconds that I saw her, I had totally forgot about my problems. I decided to turn around and walk past it again. The two girls she was with had her chugging down a shot this time. I could tell by the look in her face that she was going through something just as bad as I was. I lit a cigarette and contemplated going inside to talk to her. I didn't want to look like some psycho stalker but after I crushed out the cigarette I told myself to fuck it. I was confident enough to go through with it because I knew I was somewhat good looking. Almost every female I encountered would flirt with me, but I was very faithful to Tanya. I always saw myself as a one woman man.

I walked in and went straight to the bar. I ordered a beer and glanced over in the beautiful woman's direction. She quickly averted her eyes from me but the blond girl at the table spoke so loudly and looked in my direction, I just knew they were talking about me. I stood up and decided it was now or never.

I walked over and asked the ladies if they wanted a drink. The beautiful woman didn't speak. She looked a little freaked out so I asked her directly what she wanted. I could tell she was drinking a Sex on the Beach because Tanya drank those all the time. She only nodded but I had to get her to talk to me tonight.

After chugging half the drink I bought her, she finally told me her name was Bella, the ex-wife. Leave it to me to meet a woman in the same situation that I was in. Well, mine was probably a little more fucked up. Bella didn't look like the type that was out to take everything away from her ex-husband.

With a little courage in a shot, Bella spilled her life story to me. I could tell she was wasted but definitely needed to get things off her chest. I felt like I was falling in love with her already. Then she told me she didn't ever want to meet a guy like Jake or with any drama in their life. I was a walking time bomb in the drama category at this point in my life. I could not tell her that though as I was sure she would walk out of this bar and never speak to me again.

The bar was closing and I offered to walk her home. She told me she could protect herself but I already had some strong urge to protect her. It felt like it was my job and I made sure to tell her that. She was adorably tripping over herself on the way. My arms were basically wrapped around her the whole way home. I felt my pants growing tight with my arousal for her and I seriously hoped Bella hadn't noticed.

I got her home safely and we stood for a minute in the hallway of her apartment building, each waiting for the other to make the next move. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see her again. Yes, I knew where she lived, but unless she was back at the pub I couldn't just show up at her doorstep. I had to kiss her … and that I did.

We made out heavily in the hallway and she invited me in to _finish what was started. _I could tell she needed me as much as I needed her. Maybe I shouldn't have done it, but Tanya had fucked me over so bad that I was broken. I felt like being with Bella would help me begin to heal.

Sex that night was fucking amazing. I didn't want to leave Bella's side but it was almost 6am and I knew I had to get home. Tanya was going to be over with her lawyer in a few hours. I slipped out of bed and left my cell number on her night stand.

Bella had spilled every part of her life to me last night but I had told her nothing about mine. I don't know how I ever would now. I silently prayed in the cab on the way home that the direction my life had taken would soon turn for the better, that I'd be able to start fresh, and that I'd have Bella there with me.

XX

Bella

"Baby, I don't think I will ever get enough of you. Just seeing you hair cascading down your naked shoulders makes me the happiest man in the world."

"You are too sweet, Edward. Are we still on for tomorrow night? Rose and Alice won't be sleeping at home and I can't wait to have you alone and in every room of this apartment."

That was when I saw the look in his face and I knew he wasn't staying.

"Bella, do you mind if I stay Saturday night? I actually might have to go into the office Saturday morning. If the meeting is canceled, I promise I will stay tomorrow night, though."

"Edward, you promised to stay. You know, I'm really starting to question what's going on between us."

"I'm sorry baby, but I really have to take my job seriously. I'm trying to be in the top spot for the executive position that is opening up in a few months. I need the promotion almost as much as I need to breathe."

"Fine, but know that I am pissed off and I can't promise I will be free Saturday night."

"Thank you, Bella." His eyes were full of commitment and adoration for me, but still shadowed by some secret he was keeping. "We will have a fantastic night together soon. I promise you that."

I smiled and melted into his stare. Everything about him was so intoxicating. It was hard to remember why I had suspicions about him at all.

It was that time again and with a swift, succulent kiss, Edward was out the door. I was becoming so suspicious that it was all I could do to keep my mind from wandering through dozens of different scenarios. So without much thought, I asked Rosalie for her car keys and set out to follow the mother fucker to see where the hell he was going.

I followed him for a while. I stayed far enough behind him as not to be seen, but close enough to see his every turn. After a while he shut off his headlights and turned into a gated community. Luckily, the gate didn't close right away so I followed him keeping as much distance as possible. "Corte Bella" I found it odd how this community shared my name. He drove slowly down a quiet street and pulled into a driveway. Strike #1. He told me he lived in an apartment. He never mentioned anything about a house.

I parked behind a car on the street so he wouldn't see me. He emerged from his car and looked around as if he thought someone was going to jump out of a bush and tackle him. He stood at the side door of the house and turned to survey the street again, nervously anticipating company. Did he know I had followed him there?

I got out of Rose's car and closed the door quietly as to not make any noise. The neighborhood was so dark and asleep, I was afraid the slightest noise would shatter the deafening silence.

My view was obstructed by the thin, sheer curtains draping the window, but in the dimly lit room I could see Edward's figure cross to an elderly woman sitting in a chair. He pulled her close in an embrace that followed with a kiss, which from where I stood looked like it had been planted directly on her lips.

I pulled myself away from the hedge that had been concealing my body and climbed back into the car.

_I was right! He is married and to an old hag to top it off. That son of a bitch! I'm fucking done with him._

The tires on Rose's car screeched slightly as I tore out of "Corte Bella."

XX

"Are you sure he kissed her on the lips, Bella? Maybe he was stopping at his Mom's house."

"Alice, do you really think he was visiting his mom at almost eleven o'clock at night?"

"I don't know. I really thought he was good for you. I just don't see him being that kind of guy."

"Well Alice, I think for once your crazy ass visions are wrong."

"They are never wrong. You need to talk to him about this."

"I'm not talking to him about anything. What I am going to do is go out and have some fun tonight."

"Okay, fine! But I'm canceling my plans. Rosalie, you and I are on Bella watch. Cancel your plans. We are all going out."

"Alice, you really don't have to. I'm just going to go to the bar and have a few drinks."

"I don't want to hear you argue with me. I have a bad feeling about leaving you alone."

We headed down to our favorite pub. I could feel my cell phone vibrating but I didn't need to look to see that it was Edward calling. I ignored it and let it go to voice mail. About five minutes later, my voice mail light came on.

"Fuck that... I am not dealing with that shit tonight….No drama," I reminded myself. I put my phone on silent and slammed back a few shots of Jager.

The girls and I were getting pretty wasted. They met some guys named Jasper and Emmett and were now seducing them with their best moves out on the dance floor. I spotted a guy at the bar and decided to go talk to him. I stood next to him at the bar pretending I wanted to order another drink and he turned his head and spoke to me.

"Hey there, beautiful. Mind if I buy you your next drink?"

_What is it with the men in Arizona calling me beautiful?_

"Sure, but first you have to tell me your name," I said with a wink. God, I was really bad at flirting.

"The name is James."

"Bella."

James and I talked for a few hours. Rosalie came over to check on me…actually it was more to tell me that she and Alice and their new boys were going back to the apartment for the night. I told her it was fine and to close the door to her bedroom as I didn't want to walk in on anything.

I excused myself from James and went to the bathroom and as much as I had convinced myself that I wouldn't, I looked at my cell phone. I had seven missed calls. All of them were from Edward. This pissed me off solid and I made a rash decision to take James home with me. Somehow, I rationalized that by having sex with James I was going to show Edward that he wasn't the only player in our relationship or whatever the fuck it was we were in.

"How do you feel about getting out of here and maybe going to hang out at my apartment? I'm sure we can have a lot more fun there."

James almost spit out his beer to answer me.

"Sure, let's go."

My phone started going off again and Edward's name flashed on the caller ID. I put the phone in my pocket and grabbed James and started to make out with him. I knew James wasn't someone I would ever want to be with, but right now I needed to get _him_ out of my head.

We got back to the apartment and I dragged him into my bedroom. We had sex and yeah, it lasted like, five minutes. It was nothing like being with Edward. I sat there after James fell asleep, fucking hating myself for what I had done. I decided to wake him up and tell him that he had to leave.

I grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, threw it on and went to walk him out the door. I gasped as I swung the door open to find Edward standing there in the hallway. How long had he been there? Was he pacing back and forth? His hair was disheveled and he looked like a raging mess. I looked down at myself and realized what I had on.

_I'm wearing a t-shirt and nothing else. Good, the asshole got to see what the fuck he deserves._

I stood in the doorway, trying to be cocky as James staggered into the hall. My protective cover was fading fast, though as I realized the thoughts I had weren't true. I felt horrible.

"Bella, my meeting was canceled for tomorrow and I thought I was spending the night. I called you like ten times and…_who the fuck is this_? " Edward's voice became so loud I swear the entire building had to have heard him.

"This is James and he was just leaving. Thanks for tonight," I said and kissed James on the cheek as he turned and stumbled towards the stairs.

Edward glared at him like he was going to murder him, but James quickly slipped around him and disappeared down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on, Bella?"

"I don't know, Edward. Why don't you tell me what's going on? How about you start with the fact that you're fucking married?"

"Wh-what? Why are…? How did you find out about that?"

"I followed you home last night. I saw you kiss the old fucking hag you're married to when you got there."

"Bella, that's not my wife. That's my Mom."

" Who the fuck kisses their Mom on the mouth? And YOU just told me yourself that you are married."

"Please let me explain. I am married, well separated. That woman you saw is my Mom. I kissed her on the cheek, not the lips. I am living with them right now because I am going through a divorce and my soon to be ex-wife is taking everything from me. I can't afford to even live on my own and that's why I work so hard. I wasn't lying when I said I really need a promotion."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me that? Why have you been lying to me for months?"

"Bella, remember the night we met? You told me you just went through a divorce and didn't want to meet a guy with any drama. My life is drama. I couldn't tell you because if I did, you would have dismissed the idea of having me in your life."

"You don't know that, Edward." Our voices were slowly returning to a normal level. "Wait, then can you explain something to me?" He nodded. "Why did you shut off your headlights and sneak into the side door of the house?"

"God, this is so embarrassing. Did you notice that my parents live in a gated community? It's an active adult community and I'm not allowed to be staying with them. I sneak in the side door because if someone realizes I am staying there, my parents could get kicked out."

This was unfuckingbelievable. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was a secret to this man, and here in the hallway of my apartment building he was confessing everything. Edward had been living with his parents in an adult community and sneaking in and out of the side door because he _had_to

I just slept with another man out of spite in an attempt to hurt him and probably destroyed any real chance I might ever have had to be with him.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

_Today, I found out the guy I've been seeing for 3 months lives at home with his parents.__ He's 30. They live in a 50+ only housing complex and he sneaks in the side door. FML_

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank MeadowGirl1 who helped me in making sure my story flowed and I used the right grammar. English was always my worst subject and she helped me where I was stumped with wording.

Summary:

This is a one-shot for the FML contest. It includes a divorced Bella and almost divorced Edward. What happens when they meet? Should one of them been more honest?


End file.
